Escar-Gone plus Escargoon is Hated by The Devil
At night, in Castle Dedede, there was Byu, the flying alien. Byu was the tiny monster. He went to Escargoon's bedroom. But Byu is swallowed by Escargoon on his mouth. Escargoon made it disappear like MMOG role-playing. Byu flies out of the window. He shore the torch right to the Cappy Town. He zoomed into the Cappy Town to have a look when Chef Kawasaki is sleepy. Chef Kawasaki is slept and snoring. Byu tips the time. The alarm clock was ringing. Kawasaki woke up covering with the blanket. "Why tips the time on, half-past 2?" he whispered to Byu. "Finally, you hate that chef!" shouted Byu. He squeezed Kawasaki really hard and wind like northern lights within the stars and a flash of sun is white. Chef Kawasaki screamed. In Dor, Despereaux woke up at Mouse Council. "Goodbye, Furlough" he said. "Bye Bye" said Furlough sarcastically. Despereaux climb up the window. He saw the spaceship. He hopped inside the spaceship. But he saw Timmy Turner and Mamatchi. "What the heck?" sneezed Mamatchi. "I'm Despereaux" said Despereaux. Somebody's pushed inside Despereaux's hair. Despereaux was taken the hat off. It's Byu! Mamatchi's eyes went bigger-like Japanese anime. "Magic" shouted Timmy. Mamatchi screamed and screamed. Despereaux hits Byu with a sword. The "Por!" word goes appear before OddParents zoomed down the window. "There it go" we shouted. We shoots Byu into the giant. Byu roared and roared. In Dedede's bedroom, King Dedede woke up. He wears a pajamas. "Huh?" said King Dedede 14x. The windows are breeze. King Dedede changed his clothes. It is covered by the dressing curtain. King Dedede went out of his bedroom. He runs to Escargoon's room. He had a look isn't Escargoon. He went other room. Nothing! Throne room! Nothing! He pressed the keyboard. The N.M.E. Customer Service talk to King Dedede. "Welcome to NME Enterprises" he said. "Escargoon was gone" shouted King Dedede, "This is it". "Byu, was the tiny alien which turns into the bigger" said Customer Service. "But Byu was damn to Kirby" shouted King Dedede. "Boing!" said Customer Service. King Dedede throws a giant live-action rock to Customer Service. "OOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!" screamed Customer Service. He felled and felt sadly. King Dedede laughed. In the spaceship, Mamatchi and Despereaux hopped out. We saw the giant Byu rolled very closer. "Run!" we shouted. Byu wants to need to get two people. We screamed. Despereaux got inside the spaceship. The spaceship went to the Pop Star and leave Mamatchi for a long time. "Help!" screamed Mamatchi. He swam down into the Pop Star. "I need to get you!" cried Byu. "HELP!" screamed Mamatchi out loud. Cappies, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and more are covering his ears. Byu is got Mamatchi down into the Pop Star. "I hate you, Mamatchi" he said. Mamatchi screamed and screamed, falling apart and went to Cappy Town. Byu let him falled. Kirby tried to catch Mamatchi. "Is that Mamatchi?" asked Tiff. "Yes" said Mamatchi. He popped his eyes open. Byu hopped down into the road. They screamed. Cappies runs away. Despereaux and Timmy Turner must get Kirby, Tiff and Tuff away from Byu right now. Despereaux pointed a sword to Byu. King Dedede hopped out of car. Byu stomped onto the road. The road is very crack. Even, the building fells into the hell. The sky turns into the orange. Byu flies up. He sparked Kirby for 6 times. The fire blowned up. Everyone runs to the Castle Dedede as screamed. Byu sparked onto the fountain. "My fountain!" shouted Tiff. But Kirby runs and inhale it. Byu will sparked high into Kirby's house. Then after that, Kirby rolls up into the space. He changed into the Spark Kirby. Spark kirby hopped down with Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Despereaux and Timmy. The "POR!" that can appears as the Fairy OddParents. We sparked Byu. Byu getting bigger and bigger and came up with the clouds. Tiff holds Kirby. "Oh mah god! You suck, Kirby! I'm going to kill you right now!" shouted Byu as the sparked goes Kirby. Kirby and Tiff felled and screamed. Byu grabbed Tiff. "From now on, I'm going to squeeze Tiff" said Byu. Tiff screamed. Byu squeezed Tiff at the moment. Kirby tried to sparked Byu really hard to get Tiff off. Tiff screamed. Spark Kirby changes Kirby. Tiff is grabbed by Kirby. "Kirby, well done" breathed Tiff. Meta-Knight is standing next-to Tiff. "Hey, Tiff" he whispered. The Fairy OddParents will changed Byu to Escargoon back. Escargoon grows it back as normally. "Escargoon, you back as normal" smiled Tiff, "What happened?" "Hmmmm, I turns into the monster for the first time when I'm asleep" said Escargoon, "What is the name of the monster?" "Your monster name is Byu, the green flying giant alien" asked Tiff. Escargoon went to King Dedede. "Uh-oh!" said Tiff and Tuff as the earth shaking. The devil appears as grows up fTimmy Turner and OddParents flies in the Castle Dedede. "Nice to wait!" said OddParents. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede and Escargoon are running away from the stupid devil. Despereaux pointed a sword to the devil. The devil laughed. He took a stick to Despereaux. Despereaux felled up and screamed. The star flashes appear. The camera zoom down into Kabu. "Warpstar" gaved Kabu. The Warpstar will released it. The devil pick Escargoon up. "Don't" screamed Escargoon. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and King Dedede runs inside to the throne room. In the throne room, there was DiC "Kid in Bed" logo at the beginning on TV instead. "Wait!" shouted King Dedede, Tiff and Tuff. King Dedede runs outside of sitting or binoculars. He screamed the devil is smacking Escargoon really hard. He takes the sunglasses on. Then he look at binoculars to see Escargoon is smacked by the devil. Evil Dedede Doll flies to King Dedede. He screamed again. He leaves the sunglasses and runs to the throne room again. He locked it. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and King Dedede saw the skull dog is holding the missile behind the tornado. "Wait!" we shouted. We saw the Evil Dedede Doll. The dog shoots King Dedede. "Ow!" shouted King Dedede. Kirby jumped onto the throne. He watching were you going to. Customer Service saw Kirby. "What are you doing?" said Customer Service. "The hell in Cappy Town" thinked Kirby nicely. "Yes" said Customer Service. Tiff got the missile. The dog chewed Tiff. Tiff while his teeth pressed by. "Stop it!" she screaed. Kirby opened the door. He runs through the red carpet and finally, go to look Escargoon felled by the devil. The devil stomped Escargoon's shell. "Ouch!" screamed Escargoon. Escargoon's shell was ready to cracked. The devil holds Kirby and put down into the ground. Kirby runs and inhaled it at twice. "Tell something about it" said Tiff. "Because, of the evil" cried Tuff. "Let's out of there" said Tiff. Tiff and Tuff runs and jumped into Kirby. Kirby will inhaled it again. The devil give a huge bomb and fire. King Dedede is worried about the evil monster. VID TV mask popped out the Castle Dedede. Kirby swallowed the few bombs and fires. He waited for it. He turned into the blue diamond. Wait! Kirby turns into FIre Kirby. Then else, Fire Kirby may turns into the bomb like this. Look! Kirby wears a bomb hat. He got pair of his bomb. It's Fire Bomb Kirby. He got down. "Fire Bomb Kirby" said Sir Meta-Knight. "Go, Kirby" shouted Tiff. The devil runs to Kirby bomb the devil. The evil monsters flies in front of the devil. Kirby rushed with his bomb and fire to the evil. The white flashes appears that. Kirby keeps doing bombs and fires. The world began to save! That's a huge bomb flashes in the Pop Star. It's mighty cleared. In the hospital, Rowlin closed his book. Escargoon has a big cracked within screaming. Retrieved from "http://cartoonlife.wikia.com/wiki/Escargoon_is_hated_by_the_Devil"OR http://cartoonlife.wikia.com/wiki/Escar-Gone